


My love can't be brought

by Historical_Meggy



Series: Zason and Niu [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Crying, Dominant Bottom, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sex Toys, submissive top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 15:10:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19008322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historical_Meggy/pseuds/Historical_Meggy
Summary: Right after sex, Dason try to pay Zack for it. Zack prove to Dason that his love can never be brought.





	My love can't be brought

Zack thrust in and out of Dason. Zack moan "It feel so good!" Dason growl at him "Finish up already." Zack hug Dason "Coming!" He shot his load inside of Dason "Sorry." Dason grab his wallet "How much do I have to pay you?" Zack blink his eyes "Nothing, you can't pay me for sex." Dason grab three hundred dollars "$300 that my price." Zack grab Dason's hand "Just spending time with you is worth more than what money can buy. Plus we need to clean up because umm..." Dason grind his hips against Zack "Because?" Zack softly moan "There my...semen leaking out of you." Dason continue grinding his hips "So, now you got me horny again." Zack put Dason up and align him to his cock before he slam Dason's body down. Dason bite his lip "Zack!" Zack whines "Sorry." Dason sigh "Lay down and don't move." Zack did as his was told "Now what?"

Dason gets up "Stay, I'm going get somethings." He leave the room then come back with lube, a vibrator, handcuffs, a blindfold, and a butt plug. Dason lay the plug on the bed table then handcuff Zack. Zack whine "Dason, what are you doing?" Dason reassure him "Something to make both of us feel better." He blindfold his lover "I just wish your cock speak more for you." Zack whine again "Dason!" Dason kiss Zack's forehead "It alright, starshine. Though I could just leave you here in this pitiful state." Zack thrust his hips up "You're not being fair." There was precum dipping from the cock. Dason put some lube into his fingers. He quickly fingers Zack till he was satisfied. Zack moan "Dason! Please!" Dason shove a vibrator up Zack's entrance. He lick his lips "There, satisfied?" Dason turn the vibrator up high cause Zack to go buck wild. 

Dason drool a bit "Now stay still." He reopen his self up then align himself to Zack's cock. He slam himself down "Don't move or you won't be having sex for a while." Dason bounce up and down. He lean down and Zack who was a moaning, drooling, wild, and hot mess. Dason pull away "You allow to move now." While he would going down, Zack would thrust up. Dason take off his lover's blindfold. He was crying that Dason felt a little guilty. He kiss Zack's cheek and Zack hiccup "Don't blind me ever again and say things like that." Dason tease "I'll think about it." Dason slam down and his vision went white. Zack moan "I'm close so very close." Dason kiss him "Together then." They both come together with of course semen all over Zack's chest and Dason's ass.

He take off Zack's handcuff and pull the vibrator out of him as well. Zack grab the plug and gentle push it inside of Dason's ass. He fall on top of Zack in complete bliss. Zack hold Dason close "Now you see you can't pay me for sex." Dason chuckle "I may do again to get that kind of loving again." Zack sigh "You're never going learn, aren't you?" Dason nod and fall asleep on him. Zack hum "I guess we can clean up tomorrow then."


End file.
